bad dream3 here we go again
by marquisodb
Summary: this is an extended/alternate of Bad dream by CloudstarOfShadowClan I had to fix this story This is a yaoi love story you don't like guy/guy don't read NOTE:This is almost over maybe? If messed up anything tell me soon


This is my first fic for The Amazing Spiez! Or anything else for that matter, anyway just for fun I am writing an extended/alternate version of the fan fic "Bad Dream by CloudstarOfShadowClan" You wouldn't get this story if you don't read the first one. WANING THIS STORY HAS INSECT, and, YAOI, And NOTE; this is a love story.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Amazing Spiez or any of its characters in any way! And I only own this part of this story

Lee started walking in hall way to the bathroom to get something for his crying eyes. When all of the sudden he heard something that pissed him the fuck off. "Tony I love and I will all ways love you. You are the best little brother ever and will you be my mine till the end of time?" and then "Yes, I would love that more than anything." It was coming from out of Marc and Tony's room.

In that second Lee stopped in angry and envy. Oh he was madder than every when all a sudden. (Jerry whooped them to his office) "Dang Jerry what's with whooping us so late at night?" Asked Megan looking sleep and uncaring of what was going on. "I asked you all here to give you all a gift!" Jerry replied "Oh in that case thanks for the whooping!" Megan said looking more awake. "I'm giving you guys a free trip to an island, as a sign of a job well done as spies." Jerry began "You leave right now!" Jerry whoops them in a second they're gone.

The next morning they awaken in different rooms in a hotel on an island. Megan wakes up and goes to breakfast; Tony goes to go eat with Megan. Marc wakes up and skips breakfast and hits the beach to go surfing, but Lee sat in his room sad, mad, and full of jealousy about everything that has going on, he couldn't even enjoy his free vacation. All he could think about was how much he really loved and missed Tony and hated Marc for taking him from him.

Later once breakfast was over Megan left to go shopping, so Tony stayed at the hotel. He wanted to see what Marc his new boyfriend was up too. As Tony walked in the hall way he saw Lee with an unreadable face. It looked just the one he had when Lee cheated on him. He didn't want to ask because he was mad about the break up. But he asked anyway, "Yo bro what's bugging you? I know we haven't talked a lot after ….. Well you know." Lee just looked at him walked away.

"I just can't talk to you right now Tone I miss you to must right now." He said as walked out with a tear from his eye. Tony was frozen in shock from what Lee had just said. On one hand he did love Lee when they were together, but on the other hand he was with Marc now and with Marc he was happy even if they started going out last night. He felt bad for Lee which made some old feeling come back. What's a boy to do? Tony tried looking for Marc everywhere but where he was. Lee walked around the beach for a little, he saw Marc's sexy ass on a surfboard when he remembered about when he and Marc had fucked once but that was a long time ago. Marc had come in from surfboarding all day.

"Hey Lee, how's your day been?" Marc asked looking super happy. Lee couldn't help but look at his hot wet body. "Um, I'm ok just doing a lot of thinking." Lee said think about Marc naked. He wanted to kiss Marc, but also wanted really Tony at the same time he didn't know what to do he was lusting way too much for him to control. "Marc do you love Tony? I mean I know you guys are dating but are you guys really in love!" Lee asked really fast. "… How did you know?" Marc asked "I was up last night and heard everything." Lee said. "Oh I know what's going on, you want Tony back don't you?" Marc asked him, he just looked at him. "Yeah but there something else I want to." He said looking down at the ground. Everything paused for a second. "Hm what is it….." In mid-sentence Lee had lost it his hormones were going crazy he was kissing Marc. But Marc doesn't pull away but likes it.

Then it comes back to him. "Dude what the fuck is wrong with you?" Marc yelled. "I'm so sorry dude I'm losing my mind here, and don't act you didn't like that I know you miss me." Lee said. "Yeah a little, but you can't tell Tony, who knows what he may do this time. "Yeah he may get all cry-baby again." Marc said. "Hahaha, yeah" Lee laughed not seeing Tony's face as he stood right in the back of him.

"Yeah that's funny very so fucking funny playing with my heart like that it's so funny Hahaha." They stopped laughing and looked at him scared of what he may say. "Oh don't stop laughing, kissing, lying, back stabbing, and cheating on me now that I'm here." Tony paused for a second and then began to cry. "Lee I hate you and I wish you would die right now and Marc…. Just don't ever talk to me again." He walked away. They said nothing at all.

Tony ran back to his room, with tears running down his face. He grabbed his spy phone and called Jerry. "Jerry can you send me home now, me only?" Tony asked Jerry on the phone. "Sure but why ever so?" He asked him. "I don't want to talk about it. It's really bad, just pleases." He said. "Ok if that's what you want." (He gets whooped back home)

"Megan have you seen Tony?" Marc asked trying to fine his love. "Yeah what did you two do to him he said he's going to have Jerry to send him back home." She said "No!"Lee said. "What do we do, we hurt him feeling. He hates us and I mean really hates us!" Marc started flipping out and yelling. "Just call Jerry and go talk to him. But I'm not leaving." Megan said.

Back at the house Tony is falling apart. "I'm so dumb why anyone would love me anyway I don't know. I'm just a dumb kid." Tony was crying his eye out. Then Lee and Marc are whooped into the room. "What the hell do you two want. Haven't you done enough for a life time?" Tony asked them. "Come on Tone don't be like that." Marc said. "Didn't I tell you to never to talk to me again?" Tony said as he cries. "Tony we got to tell you the truth." Lee said trying to calm him down.

"I know what the truths are Lee you are a lying little bitch and Marc you are just nothing you don't even need to live." He began yelling. "No the truth is Marc and I had sex one time a long time ago." Lee beings "I know your upset because I kiss Marc and he's your now but I want you to know that I'm sorry." Tony makes a weird look. "Mhm I see and what else?" He asks "Ok Tony you know I love you like how last night when we kiss I asked you to be mine and I really truly want to be with you, but I know you have feeling for Lee." Marc said to Tony and Lee.

"Ok Lee when we were in the hall way at the hotel and you said (I just can't talk to you right now Tone I miss you to must right now.) What did you mean?" Tony asked look at Lee. "I was just getting to that, Tony you are with Marc now but the think is it toke me a long time to see that I was a fool to cover you up and I just want to tell you I'm sorry about all of this from cheating on you and kissing Marc. So I mean everything, and I never wanted to hurt you and Marc doesn't all so." Lee says. Tony looks at walk for a second which seemed like day. He didn't know what to do about this, he loved them both so much. "Goodbye." Tony stands up and walks to the door and leaves.

**To be continued... **

**For the last time maybe because really I don't know yet **


End file.
